At the present state of the art, the design and structure of the apparatus used in the game of basketball is well known. This apparatus includes a metallic hoop or rim of predetermined and sufficient diameter to permit the ball to drop through a woven net or "basket" depending from the rim, thereby making a score. The rim is welded or otherwise secured to a plate or supporting bracket which in turn is secured by screws or bolts to a backboard. The backboard is arranged vertically at a suitable height above the floor and is usually carried by a trestlework or suitable frame. The basketball may be rebounded against the backboard and through the rim and basket in making a score. The rim is usually disposed at the center of the lower edge of the vertical backboard and projects horizontally therefrom.
It is also known that a score can be made, not only by rebounding the ball against the backboard, but also directly without hitting the backboard. These are the so-called "over-the-rim shots", which are frequently used by a player. In these shots, the player takes advantage of his height and jumps and shoots or else lays the ball over the rim of the basket.
The structures heretofore resorted to in the prior art have an inherent stiffness or rigidity, which is a disadvantage. As a result, frequent breakages occur which delay the game and necessitate expensive repairs. Additionally, breakage of the backboard will involve a serious risk to the safety of the players and, possibly, the spectators.
Moreover, the supporting structure may tend to bend or deform, so that the basket is no longer horizontal. As a result, unsportsmanlike players may tend to "hang themselves" to the hoop for deforming it in their favor, even if this conduct is prohibited and penalized.